


The Beholder

by Judge1974



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: One-Shot, S2 Alternate!, What if Bruce had stayed with Selina?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: What if Bruce didn’t leave Selina when Alfred told him about the computer being fixed? What if he decided to stay with Selina? One-Shot.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Beholder

“I’ll be going back to the city as soon as Selina’s ready. She’s just taking a hot shower.” He spared Alfred a smile. “Shower’s pretty cold where we live.”

Reluctantly, he sat down next to Bruce. In the days leading up to his departure, the young Master had very infrequently smiled. In just these short hours, Alfred had seen him smile more around Selina than the entire final month of his stay in Wayne Manor. 

Alfred knew he should tell the lad about the computer being fixed. But, he looked happy. And Alfred knew that the information on that computer had bloody well gotten Thomas and Martha killed. Better to let sleeping angels lie, as the saying went. 

“So, you’re happy, then? With Miss Kyle?”

Bruce nodded instantly. “It’s been good.”

“For who, I wonder.” Alfred smiled. “You know, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Master Bruce. And you at her.”

Bruce’s cheeks heated up for a small moment. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alfred grinned. “Well, that’s rubbish now, innit?” He grew serious. “Do you recall when assassins came in here looking for her?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah. We escaped, headed for the city.”

“Correct.” Alfred leaned forward. “I heard you, Master Bruce. Telling that woman that you had no idea where Miss Kyle had gone whilst staring at her. You could have died. You were willing to die for her.”

When Bruce didn’t respond, he continued. “It was a quality your father had too, you know.” He chuckled. “There was one time, the two of them were walking down the street. I was waiting in the car. And, out of nowhere, this fellow comes up, sticks a knife to your mum’s throat, and demanded all your father had.”

Bruce leaned forward. “What happened?”

“Well, your father began talking. Told the man how he was Thomas Wayne, and had loads of money in his office. He could take him there now, if he let the woman go. And when the fellow did, your father led him to where I was, and I put him in the hospital.” Alfred’s smile faded. “But there was a thirty second window, where your father had a knife to his neck, and couldn’t do anything about it. But I could see it in his eyes, he didn’t care. He had gotten your mum out of there, that was all that mattered to him.”

“And you’re saying you see that in Bruce?”

Both he and Bruce stood, and Alfred casually folded his hands behind his back. “Miss Kyle. I trust the facilities were up to your standards?”

She hummed, tossing damp hair behind her head. “I dunno, Jeeves. I may have to come back and check them again.”

He smiled. “Any time, Miss Kyle. A pleasure to have you.” He clasped Bruce’s shoulder as the boy made to join her. “Keep her safe, lad.” He murmured.

Bruce nodded. “I will.” He moved to Selina. “Ready?”

She smirked. “Are you?”

Bruce smiled brightly, one of those smiles Alfred sorely missed. “Anytime.” He turned to Alfred. “Thank you again for letting us stay here.”

He nodded. “Whenever you need it, we’ll be here, Master Bruce.” His gaze shifted to Selina. “That goes for both of you. If you ever need anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

Selina nodded, all seriousness for a moment. “Thank you, Alfred.” She nudged Bruce’s arm. “Let’s go.”

As the duo walked out of Wayne Manor, Alfred sighed and looked around the empty house. “I think you’d be proud of the lad, Thomas.” He smiled. “I know I am.”


End file.
